All Starts With Your Smile
by Z.A Afdal
Summary: Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun semua terjadi karena senyuman mu. Semua dimulai karena senyuman mu, dan semua berakhir dengan senyuman mu. Namun bagiku, aku hanya ikut tersenyum melihat dirimu yang tengah bahagia disana.


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, sedangkan karya yang kalian baca ini milik… , ah sudah lah.**

**Genre : Action, Hurt/Comfort, Frienship**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Sepatah Kata : Sebenarnya hampir semua kata yang ada pada chapter ini saya ambil pada fict pertama saya. Bukan karena kurang kreatif, namun karena disana (Crossover) kurang mendapatkan respon, jadi saya mencoba peruntungan disini. Awalnya saya ingin oneshoot, akan tetapi saya bisa mempertimbangkan untuk lanjut apabila mendapat respon dari pembaca sekalian.**

* * *

**Semua Dimulai Karena Senyumanmu**

**NORMAL POV**

Dia berbaring memandangi awan. Mengamati benda putih yang melayang di Horizon telah menjadi hobi barunya selain makan ramen tentunya. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tan/coklat nya, seakan berbicara kepadanya. Rambut pirang nya menari mengikuti arah angin, sedangkan matanya menatap lurus kedepan. Hal yang ditatapnya sejatinya jauh didepan, boleh dikatakan dalam jarak limit x menuju tak hingga. Kedua mata Sapphire-nya sendu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Seharusnya ia ikut senang seperti yang telah ia janjikan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia akui, hal ini terlalu berat baginya.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan desa yang sedang riuh-riuh nya setelah kemenangan dalam perang ditambah lagi sebuah pesta yang semarak, ia tetap hanyut dalam setiap tatapan nya. Apa yang sejatinya ia tatap? Apa yang sejatinya ia pandangi? Setelah semuanya, jawaban yang tepat untuk itu semua adalah, Impiannya.

Ternyata berbaring di atas ukiran wajah ayahnya bukanlah ide bagus untuk saat ini, karena dengan mudahnya seseorang bermata onyx berambut nanas dengan tampang malas mendekatinya.

"Oi Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tampang malas pria nanas sebayanya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ya, laki-laki yang telah berbaring selama seperempat jam tersebut bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pahlawan desa dan pahlawan dunia Shinobi. Dia melirik ke kiri dan melihat sosok genius yang ada di sampingnya. Nara Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang dan duduk disamping sahabatnya yang masih berbaring santai seakan tidak mempedulikannya. "Oi Naruto, kau harus cepat kesana! Apa kau tahu semua orang mencarimu? Apalagi mereka berdua? Mah, kau ini selalu saja merepotkan, _mendokusai..._" lanjut pria Nara sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok miliknya.

"Hehe... Gomen kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu Shikamaru" dengan cengiran khasnya ia membalas perkataan sahabatnya. Namun bukanlah Shikamaru namanya kalau ia tidak menyadari tingkah aneh Naruto yang sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau meniru hobiku ini? Seperti bukan kau saja." Shikamaru melanjutkan seraya menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Benda seperti kabut putih itu melayang ke wajah Naruto namun ia tidak begitu terganggu.

"Ya, aku kira hobimu yang satu ini menarik, sehingga aku rasa aku perlu meniru nya. Siapa tahu aku bisa genius seperti kau setelah ini, karena dengan begitu..." ujar Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Baka! Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi terjadi Naruto" ia kini menatap wajah Naruto karena hanya dengan melihatnya saja, dia sekarang mengerti. "Jadi begitu... Aku bilang juga apa, wanita memang merepotkan Naruto. Aku rasa kau harus mengakhiri acara menatap awanmu ini, mereka sudah menunggu!" Shikamaru bangkit dan berlalu dengan menginjak puntung rokok yang masih panjang, ia seakan tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut.

"Hnn, aku akan segera menyusul," ucap Naruto datar. Ia segera bangkit dan merapikan setelan pakaian miliknya. Tentu saja, ia harus tampil rapi pada hari ini, walau ini baru kali pertama ia memakai pakaian formal seperti sebuah jas hitam yang membalut kemeja putih didalamnya. Shikamaru telah hilang dari pandangannya, dan ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum lima jari miliknya.

"YOOOSSHHHH! Bagaimanapun aku harus bersemangat TTEBAYO!"

Naruto berlalu ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ingatan saat perang kembali muncul didalam kepalanya, dan ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan ini lagi, tapi...

**[FLASH BACK ON]**

Naruto sekarang berada dalam mode Senjutsu Rikudou karena menerima kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin. Ia kini memakai jubah dengan selubung chakra dari kekuatan Kurama masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Di sebelahnya paling ujung berdiri dengan gagah seorang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke dengan perpaduan mata Sharinggan dan Rinnegan nya terlihat kuat dan mengerikan. Sedangkan ditengah tengah ada kunoichi titisan dari Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura dengan mengaktifkan jurus berpantangan yang diciptakan oleh shishou-nya. Mereka berdiri sejajar dengan kekuatan masing-masing dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kakashi Hatake yang berdiri dibelakang mereka bertiga semakin menegaskan kalau sekarang Tim 7 telah bersatu kembali berusaha melawan musuh umat manusia yang berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Apa kalian masih ingat misi merebut lonceng yang aku ajarkan?" ujar Kakashi.

"""YAAAA!""" semuanya mengangguk.

Namun Sakura membatin, 'Sasuke, Naruto kalian selalu berdiri jauh di depanku, hingga aku terus bekerja keras untuk bisa berdiri sejajar dengan kalian. Tapi sekarang aku ingin membuktikan kalau latihan ku tidak sia-sia'

"_HIYAAAAAAA..."_ Sakura maju menyerbu kedepan sendirian. Ia terkesan bergerak gegabah karena keinginan hatinya. Naruto terkejut dengan hal tersebut namun Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Seranganmu lemah, tapi kau mewarisi jurus ini. Hn.. hebat juga" dengan cepat Madara mampu mematahkan serangan Sakura dan menghunuskan tiang hitam ke perut Kunoichi medis itu.

_Jlleeebbb_

"U_gghhhh_…" darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"SAKUURAAAA!" teriak Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke segera bereaksi, namun yang ia lakukan adalah mengayunkan pedang Kusanagi kearah Madara tanpa memperhatikan keadaan Sakura, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_WHHUUUSSHHH_

Pedang tersebut tidak mengenai Madara. Malah terlihat membentur sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata. Madara hanya bisa menyeringai melihat hal tersebut.

_BRAAKKKK_

Tendangan Naruto melesat namun kembali membentur dinding transparan tersebut sehingga tidak berdampak apa-apa terhadap Madara, tetapi Naruto berhasil meraih Sakura dan menyelamatkannya. Ia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh ke belakang, sementara Sasuke masih sibuk melawan Madara dengan Kusanagi miliknya.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja…?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto-kun, aku harus menyembuhkan luka ini dahulu." Sakura memegangi luka di perutnya.

"TIDAK! Biar aku saja!" ujar Naruto sedikit membentak.

"Eh...?" Sakura terkejut.

Dengan kekuatan yang ia peroleh dari Rikudou Sennin Naruto bisa memulihkan luka seseorang dengan cepat. Membuat ulang mata kiri Kakashi, bahkan Gai yang hampir mati karena Hachimon-nya berhasil diselamatkan berkat Naruto. Begitu juga dengan luka Sakura, Kunoichi tersebut tengah terkejut melihat lukanya tertutup begitu cepat.

"Ne.. Sakura-chan, aku berharap kamu tidak melakukan hal gegabah seperti itu lagi, kamu bisa kehilangan nyawamu tahu" Naruto berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus terhadap gadis yang selama ini ia cintai.

Ya, 'Cinta', sebuah perasaan yang melebihi kata 'Suka'. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu berusaha keras menunjukan hal tersebut, ia melindungi Sakura bahkan hingga sampai saat ini, ia berusaha keras memenuhi janjinya, ia bertaruh dengan nyawanya. Beberapa insiden telah menjelaskan hal itu semua, seperti saat amukan Shukaku, serangan seorang yang juga memiliki chakra Kyuubi walau hanya sedikit bernama Sora, pada saat Sasuke hendak membunuh Sakura dan pada banyak kejadian lainnya, dimana Naruto berusaha keras untuk melindungi gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut. Ya, Naruto telah berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, dan berulang kali menunjukan hal tersebut. Sakura bukannya tidak sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja...

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura untuk berdiri. "Arigatou Naruto-kun" Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda pirang yang ada di sampingnya, dan pemuda itu bereaksi dengan senyuman tadi dengan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ya Sakura-chan, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke pertarungan. Teme tidak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian, dan juga...

Aku akan melindungimu!"

Dengan wajah serius dan tak ada keraguan di matanya Naruto berujar, dan Sakura hanya membalas, "Hnn"

Mereka berdua kembali ke medan pertempuran. Sasuke menyerang dengan Chidori hitamnya, sementara Kakashi melakukan apa yang ia bisa lakukan karena mata Sharinggannya kini tidak ada lagi.

_tap.. tap.. tap…_

_"Hosh.. hosh…"_ Sasuke sedikit meloncat mundur untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"IKUSHO! TEME!" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam ke depan.

"Hnn, baiklah BAKA-DOBE!" balas Sasuke.

Mereka berdua maju, Naruto berlari kencang dengan aura emas dari chakra yang menyelubungi nya membentuk sembilan tangan seperti cakar, dan segera terbentuk pusaran bola- bola biru padat di atasnya. Sementara Sasuke mengaktifkan Susano'o berarmor dan bersamurai miliknya yang tampak lebih kuat karena kekuatan Rikudou.

**Cho Odama Rasenkyuugan**

Naruto melepaskan ke sembilan bola-bola biru tadi sementara Sasuke menyerang dengan Susano'o nya yang sekarang berubah memakai pedang raksasa dengan aura hitam.

_BBBLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR_

Serangan kuat tersebut membentuk kawah yang sangat besar namun Madara tidak terlihat berada disana.

"KUSO!" bentak Naruto.

Madara terlihat mengawang di udara dan segera melancarkan serangan balik, Naruto dan Sasuke terus melakukan serangan kombinasi untuk melawan sementara Sakura berusaha mengalirkan aura penyembuhan kepada gurunya, Kakashi. Pertarungan sengit sangat mutlak terjadi dimana tingkatan chakra yang digunakan mampu menghancurkan sebuah desa dengan satu kali serangan. Kedua sahabat itu dengan gigih menyerang lawannya, mereka benar benar dibuat kerepotan dengan **Limbo** Madara. Namun pada saat bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tertusuk dari belakang hingga mulut mereka menyemburkan darah.

"Hmmm..." Madara tersenyum licik.

Itu semua adalah ulah dari bunshin-bunshin madara yang transparan yang juga merupakan teknik andalannya (Limbo), dan sulit di deteksi gerakannya. Keduanya diangkat mengambang ke udara dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak! Bagaimana denganmu Teme?" Naruto meringis kesal.

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi hal buruk akan terjadi" balas Sasuke menahan rasa sakitnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Madara dengan mata khususnya.

"Jadi hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Hahaha... Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara tentang perdamaian kalau kau hanya selemah ini bocah" mata Rinnegan Madara aktif dan ia mengedepankan kedua tangannya sambil melepaskan sebuah tekanan udara yang sangat sangat kuat, sambil berujar...

**Shinra Tensei**

"Itu..." Naruto melebarkan pupil matanya, dan dalam sekejap...

_PRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKK_

Dentuman keras menghantam kedua sahabat itu dan mereka terpental jauh kebelakang dalam lemah tak berdaya. Sakura yang melihat mereka begitu terkejut membelalakkan mata,

"SASUKE! NARUTO!"

Dalam keadaan yang masih melayang di udara, tubuh mereka berdua sedikit terpisah. Sakura segera beraksi saat Sasuke akan jatuh di area jangkauannya, dan dengan sigap ia segera menangkap Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Sementara Naruto...

Ia terbanting keras ke tanah sampai tanah di sekitarnya retak. Sebenarnya posisi jatuh Naruto tidak jauh dari area jangkauan Sakura. Hanya beberapa meter, akan tetapi ia...

"SASUKE-KUN, BERTAHAN LAH! AKU MOHON BERTAHAN LAH!" pinta Sakura yang tanpa sadar matanya berair.

_"Uhukk..." _Sasuke memuntahkan darah. Ninja medis tersebut langsung mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan ke dada Sasuke, sementara itu...

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terkena jutsu itu lagi setelah sekian lama, akan tetapi yang sekarang terasa lebih sakit sepertinya. Tubuhku begitu susah untuk digerakkan, aku harap ada yang membantuku untuk berdiri, dan saat aku menoleh ke samping kiri...

_DEGGG..._

...!

Aku hanya bisa memberikan tatapan kosong, tatapan nanar. Mendengar dia memanggil-manggil orang yang sangat dicintainya sejak lama, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus rival ku. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung wanita yang aku cintai disana. Aku tersenyum lirih,

_'Memang selalu seperti ini kan? Seperti bernostalgia saja. Jika kami bertiga, perhatian itu tak akan pernah tertuju padaku kan?'_ batinku hambar.

Ya, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Karena sewaktu Tim 7 masih utuh dulu, hal ini memang selalu terjadi. Akan tetapi aku sempat merasakan perhatian itu setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa, dan aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengannya.

'_Haaaahhh' d_alam batin aku menghela nafas panjang setelah semuanya, _'Ero-sennin, sepertinya perkataanmu pada waktu itu...'_ Aku kembali membatin sambil memejamkan mata sejenak mengingat perkataan orang yang sangat aku hormati. Beliau berkata,

"_Naruto, dalam hidup ini akan ada hal-hal yang __**tidak bisa**__ kau ubah dan kau dapatkan. Pasti akan ada, tidak selamanya kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, bahkan jika itu impianmu yang terliar sekalipun. Ya, tidak selamanya.. tak peduli seberapa keras pun kau berusaha untuk itu, seberapa keras pun kau berusaha meraihnya, namun yang kau dapatkan hanyalah kenyataan pahit. Aku berkata seperti ini karena telah hidup lebih lama dari dirimu, kenyataan kadang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Untuk itu Naruto, saat nanti kau dewasa dan menghadapi hal-hal tersebut tak peduli apapun hal itu, kau harus tetap tersenyum, dan yakin lah suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengerti, tetap jadi dirimu sendiri, dan tetap lah tersenyum okee! Heeehe..._" dia memberikan senyuman khasnya.

Aku kembali membuka mata, aku meresapi betul kata-katanya dan sekarang aku baru mengerti, 'A_rigatou ero-sennin'_. Kembali aku menilik kearah kiri mencoba melihat kearah mereka, dan setelah semuanya...

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**Back to NORMAL POV**

"U_huukkkk... Arrgghhh_" Sasuke kembali memuntahkan darah dan memegang perutnya seperti hendak akan berdiri.

"SASUKE! Kamu jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!" pinta Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto...?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

_JLEBBBBB,_

Bola mata Sakura membesar seakan merespon pertanyaan Sasuke. 'Naruto-kun' Sakura membatin. Dilihatnya Naruto tergeletak beberapa meter di belakangnya, ia segera berlari menuju Naruto melihat pemuda itu yang dengan sekuat tenaga tengah mencoba bangkit untuk hanya sekedar duduk dari posisinya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun apa kamu baik-baik saja...?" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Daijobu Sakura-chan, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto membalasnya dengan tersenyum, namun... _Palsu ._

Sakura melihat sebuah senyum yang berbeda dimana ia belum pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti ini, senyum palsu seperti di keseharian Sai. 'Naruto-kun, nande? Kenapa?' ucap sakura dalam batinnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu..." Sakura meletakkan tangannya dengan segera diatas dada Naruto.

Pemuda dengan guratan halus di pipinya itu langsung menghentikan tangan Sakura, dan Sakura hanya membuat ekspresi tak percaya. "Ne, Sakura-chan, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lagipula kamu harus menghemat Chakramu atau paling tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk _hal lain_" Naruto berdalih dan menolak dengan lembut, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan 'wajahnya' lebih lama lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan aliran senjutsu di dalam tubuhnya yang mulai menyembuhkannya perlahan, ia mencoba berdiri. Sementara Sakura tampak masih belum mengerti.

"Oi, apa kau sudah selesai Teme? Sebaiknya kau bangun dan bantu aku kalahkan dia." Naruto berkata datar, sambil menilik ke arah Sasuke.

"BAKA-DOBE! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Sasuke membalas dan segera berdiri.

Semua emosi yang ada pada diri Naruto bercampur menjadi tingkat yang paling tinggi, semuanya positif dan tidak ada emosi emosi negatif yang mempengaruhi, hingga ia merasakan sebuah kekuatan menggelegak didalam dirinya yang tidak lain bersumber dari sebuah... ketulusan. Matanya menatap tajam dan begitu serius kedepan, hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya dan entah mengapa hal tersebut memberikan kesan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Sakura-chan... Mari kita bertarung bersama kembali, kita semua akan menghancurkan musuh dan menuju perdamaian dimana tidak ada lagi kebencian di dunia ini, dan aku akan tetap... _melindungimu._" Naruto kembali tersenyum tulus terhadap gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ba-baik Naruto-kun..." sementara Sakura bingung dan sedikit tergagap.

"YOSHHHHH MINNA! KITA HANCURKAN DIA!"ujar Naruto bersemangat

"YEAAAAAAAHHH!" disambut rekan-rekannya.

.

**[SKIP]**

* * *

...

"YAHAAAAAAAA! KITA MENANG! BANZAIIIII!... BANZAIIII!... BANZAIIIII!..."

Teriakan tersebut berasal dari aliansi shinobi yang akhirnya merasakan kemenangan yang mereka impikan. Dengan begitu dunia akan aman dari Genjutsu gila Muugen Tsukoyomi yang direncanakan Madara. Mereka perlu berterima kasih kepada 2 orang pahlawan yang kini sedang terbaring di tenda medis akibat luka-luka dan kelelahan yang mereka alami. Didalam tenda terdapat dua tempat tidur dimana kedua pahlawan terbaring untuk beristirahat. Ditengah tengah ada kunoichi Haruno Sakura, yang tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka berdua. Naruto tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan karena kelelahan. Sementara Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh...? I-iya Sa-sasuke-kun..." Sakura tergagap karena terkejut.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku selama ini, aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu dulu." Mendengar itu semua kontan wajah sakura memerah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, "Kemari lah, dekatkan kepalamu, ada hal yang aku ingin bicarakan" pinta Sasuke melanjutkan,

Sakura menurut dan dalam sekejap...

_CUP..._

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, sebuah sentuhan lembut nan menghangatkan. Wanita berbolamata hijau itu begitu terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya, perlakuan yang tak ia duga, perlakuan yang dulu pernah ia harapkan, dan itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang begitu memerah. Sasuke menyandarkan kepala Pink itu pada dada bidangnya seraya memeluknya. Dengan lembut sang pewaris terakhir Uchiha berkata,

"Terima kasih telah menunggu ku begitu lama, mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan membalasnya, Sakura"

"..."

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, wajahnya bahkan lebih memerah lagi, matanya benar-benar dibuat melebar tak percaya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, hanya diam di pangkuan pria tersebut.

_Sreeettt_

Bunyi itu memecah keheningan mereka.

.

.

_Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

**NARUTO POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sepertinya aku pingsan karena begitu kelelahan. Mataku masih menyipit melihat terangnya cahaya di ruangan ini, ku lihat ini seperti sebuah tenda. Dan ketika aku melihat ke samping kiri ku...

_JRRREGGG..._

...!

Aku tidak tahu ini perasaan apa, akan tetapi jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat, dadaku sesak dan mataku melebar. Mungkinkah...

Ya, aku melihatnya, aku bisa mengatakan kalau mereka berciuman dengan jelas. Walaupun Sakura membelakangiku dan aku hanya melihat punggungnya, akan tetapi pandanganku tidak bisa berbohong. Ya, kembali dia hanya membelakangiku dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi dibalik 'topeng' ini lagi dan tanpaku perintahkan, air mengalir dari sudut gelap mataku. Beberapa tetes namun sangat berarti. Aku membalikkan badan berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya lebih lama lagi, namun...

_Sreeettt_

Suara kasur saat aku membalikkan badan terdengar jelas ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang kecil ini.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

"Eh...?" Sakura sadar akan bunyi tersebut dan melepaskan dirinya. "Naruto-kun apa kau sudah sadar...?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab, masih setia dalam posisi tidurnya.

"Naruto-kun...?" Sakura merajuk namun yang ia tanyai tetap diam.

"Naruto no Baka! Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku ha...? Aku tahu kau sudah bangun jadi jangan pura-pura tidur, atau kau mau merasakan SHANAROO ha...?" tangan Sakura mengepal, ekspresi di wajahnya sama seperti dalam kesehariannya dulu dimana ia sering memukuli Naruto. Ya, hal yang telah biasa dia lakukan dengan ekspresi yang sama. Namun sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari kalau keadaan sekarang tidaklah 'sama', ia belum mengerti bagaimana keadaan sekarang.

"Sakura... Kalau aku pura-pura tidur memangnya ada yang salah ya...?" Naruto berbicara datar pada Sakura tanpa menambahkan suffix 'chan' seperti biasa ia katakan. Sementara ia tetap pada posisinya yang tidur membelakangi sahabatnya.

"Eto..." Sakura bingung hendak berkata apa.

"Haaa... Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada janji untuk menemui Bee O-san setelah ini. Aduhh, aku hampir lupa ehee..." Naruto terlihat memaksa untuk merubah ekspresinya dengan cepat, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku akan segera kembali, lagi pula aku tidak ingin _mengganggu_, Yaaa, heee.. Ja nee..." Naruto terlihat memaksakan cengirannya untuk kedua kalinya agar terlihat seperti biasanya.

Sementara Sasuke terlihat seperti tidak peduli dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. '_mengganggu...?'_ batin Sakura. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada bekas tetesan air yang ada pada bantal yang Naruto gunakan tadi. Dan hal itu ia sadari dengan segera, ia melebarkan pupil matanya terkejut,

'Naruto-kun apa jangan-jangan kamu... Kenapa...?' batin Kunoichi berambut pink permen karet itu, ia hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

.

.

Di sebuah tepian sungai yang tak jauh dari komplek tenda medis, seorang pemuda mengarahkan sepasang sapphire indah miliknya menerawang jauh di angkasa. Ia berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya. Ia menyadari kalau ini adalah senja. Matahari bergerak perlahan kembali ke peraduannya, awan-awan melayang dan bergerak dengan jelas sehingga mata siapapun bisa mengikutinya. Pemuda itu memandangi awan dan langit senja yang berwarna jingga. Entah mengapa suasana seperti ini terasa nyaman baginya dan 'rasa sakit' aneh yang menyerangnya tadi perlahan menghilang.

**NARUTO POV**

Kejadian tadi mengingatkanku pada beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana Aku dan Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit setelah misi rank A dan semua tubuhku dibalut perban. Pada saat itu Sakura berada ditengah tengah kami dan ia mengupas dan memotong apel untuk Sasuke, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Aku pada saat itu merasa tidak senang karena perhatiannya hanya untuk Sasuke-Teme dan aku mulai melakukan tindakan bodoh. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa diprediksi, yang aku terima adalah...

_SHANAROOO!..._.

Ahaha, aku memang bodoh ternyata. Padahal badanku masih terasa sakit, tapi kalau dia yang memukulku entah mengapa sepertinya sudah biasa bagiku, dan aku merasa..._senang_.

Hal yang berbeda dari kejadian yang sekarang adalah mungkin tidak ada 'adegan itu'. Bukan itu maksudku... bukan pukulan darinya, akan tetapi... saat ia berciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Hmmm..."

Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya tersenyum hampa sekarang, aku tidak akan membesar-besarkan atau pun mendramatisir keadaanku. Hei, aku bukanlah orang lemah. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang air mata tadi, ya, mungkin kalian bisa menganggap aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Apa kalian ingat kata-kata yang aku ucapkan kepada Shinobi atau seorang Hime dari Nadeshiko yang menantangku dengan hadiah pernikahan dahulu...?

"_Aku memiliki gadis yang sangat aku cintai, dia bernama Sakura-chan. Ya, walaupun aku tahu itu hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Sakura-chan sangat mencintai seseorang bernama Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, akan tetapi saat ia berada di dekat Sasuke, ia tersenyum. Senyumannya pada saat itu adalah hal termanis yang aku lihat, dan tanpa sadar aku telah... Tapi aku tidak pernah memaksakan perasaanku kepadanya, jika aku melakukannya aku tidak ada bedanya dengan orang gila yang mengejarmu itu kan? Jadi aku bertekad, selama Sakura-chan berusaha keras untuk merebut hati Sasuke, aku juga harus berusaha keras dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa memenangkan hatinya!" aku berujar penuh keyakinan._

"_Apakah saat kamu kembali ke desa nanti kamu akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya?" balas putri cantik itu._

"_Eh, eto... Aku belum siap untuk itu. L__agipula untuk sekarang aku mungkin hanya akan mengamatinya saja..."_

_"Apa kamu puas hanya dengan melakukan itu...?"_

_"Tentu tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku bahagia selain dia memilihku suatu saat nanti. Akan tetapi jika tidak pun tidak apa-apa. Karena bagiku, selama ia bahagia... itulah yang terpenting" ujar ku dengan senyuman lima jari._

Akan tetapi sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan cintanya sekarang, dan aku tahu ia telah bekerja keras untuk itu karena ia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Apa itu juga merupakan akhir dari perjuanganku? Dimana aku harus merelakan nya dengan tulus? _Haaahh._. Untuk sekarang aku hanya bisa tersenyum seperti yang Ero-sennin ajarkan. Namun yang paling penting...

Dia bahagia.

.

.

**[FLASH BACK OFF]**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

Sekarang ia **akan** bahagia. Ah, tidak.. tidak.. sudah jelas sekarang dia **telah **bahagia. Aku bisa melihat senyum indahnya dari sini. Hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia cinta pertama ku, dan sampai sekarang aku masih... Ia tersenyum indah penuh arti kepada pria berbalut Tuxedo putih yang ada di sampingnya yang aku berharap kalau saja itu... Aku.

Haha, jangan kalian tertawakan aku, aku memang terlalu banyak berharap sepertinya. Dengan melihatnya dari sini saja telah membuatku senang. Ia berdiri anggun dengan gaun putih-merah jambu panjang didepan kami semua. Rambutnya yang diikat bak seorang Hime, seakan menambah pesonanya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan ini tidak berubah sedikitpun, meski sekarang ia telah...

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" ucap seorang laki laki tua dengan pakaian dan aksesoris khusus didepan sana.

"Ya, aku bersedia…"jawab pria berambut raven itu.

"Dan Haruno Sakura, apa kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pasanganmu, setiap kekurangan dan kelebihannya dan berjanji untuk bersamanya selamanya?" tambah laki-laki tua itu

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia..." gadis cantik yang selama ini aku cintai ini telah mengikrarkan janji seumur hidupnya kepada laki laki yang ia cintai didepan kami semua para undangan dan tamu yang hadir.

"Kalau begitu kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami istri..." tukas pria tua didepan.

Apa kalian mengerti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang…?

Ahaha.. tidak.. tidak.. kembali aku tidak akan mendramatisir keadaanku, sekali lagi aku bukanlah pria lemah yang akan menampakkan kesedihannya didepan semua orang yang terlihat bahagia disini, apalagi kepada kedua sahabatku didepan sana. Apa tertawa ku terlihat dipaksakan? kalian bisa menilainya sendiri.

_Prok Prok Prok..._

Semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan mendengar ikrar mereka tak terkecuali aku. Bahkan aku bersiul paling keras dan bersorak untuk **mereka**. Tidak, ini hanya untuk **wanita** yang aku cintai yang telah bahagia didepan sana. Seakan aku ingin mereka melihat ke arah ku karena tindakan bodoh yang aku lakukan, dan benar saja. Mereka tertawa, walau Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil tetapi aku bisa melihatnya. Dan Sakura, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan aku segera membalasnya dengan cengiran khasku. Setelah semuanya, aku tersenyum tulus untuknya.

"_CIUM CIUM CIUM_..."

Semua orang bersorak menggoda mereka. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, namun aku hanya diam mendengarkan sorak sorai tersebut karena aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Maksudku... ya, semuanya pasti mengerti. Aku hanya...

Mereka berdua saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan setelah itu...

Momen itu berlangsung cukup lama, walaupun aku telah pernah melihat adegan ini sebelumnya, akan tetapi dadaku masih terasa begitu sesak. Aku berusaha menahan itu semua, berusaha tidak menampakkan apa yang aku pendam. Namun, hal itu tetap tidak bisa mengubah wajah sendu yang terukir dan mata sapphire-ku yang menatap kosong. Aku berusaha...

Untuk tetap tersenyum.

**NARUTO POV END**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah pesta pernikahan kedua sejoli yang merupakan Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha tersebut usai, semua tamu undangan memberikan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Dan setelah semuanya yang tersisa hanyalah anak muda satu angkatan yang biasa disebut Rookie 12 minus Hyuga Neji yang meninggal dalam peperangan. Semua yang ada disana terlihat bahagia dengan bercanda gurau satu sama lain. Bahkan Rock Lee yang juga menyukai Sakura selama ini juga terlihat bahagia. Dan bagaimana dengan pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan kembar dipipinya? Apa dia...?

Dia terlihat bahagia _sepertinya,_ setidaknya hal itulah yang diakuinya sekarang, selain itu ini juga merupakan janji terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Nee, Ino-pig... Kapan kau akan menyusulku..? Memangnya hubunganmu dengan Sai sudah sampai dimana...?" perempuan yang baru saja menikah itu menggoda sahabatnya.

"Kamu tenang saja Sakura-jidat, aku tidak akan kalah! Aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu" perempuan pirang nan cantik itu membalas perkataan sahabatnya sambil merangkul erat kekasihnya.

"Hihihi..." mereka tertawa.

Semua yang ada disini diselimuti kebahagiaan.

Chouji, Kiba dan Akamaru berlomba menyantap Yakiniku. Rock Lee menyemangati mereka dan sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat aksi bodoh mereka di halaman luas yang baru saja berlangsung sebuah resepsi pernikahan tersebut. Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satu itu...?

"Nee... minna, gomenasai. Sepertinya aku harus pulang, aku rasa perutku sakit, Ehehe..." ucap Naruto dengan tampang aneh.

Semuanya _sweatdrop _(keringat jatuh) melihat tampang bodoh Naruto. "Oih Nharhutho, khauh thidhakh mhauh lhombha mhakhan bhershamhah khamhi?" ucap Chouji menahan.

"Seperti bukan kau saja dasar bodoh!"

"Guk..gukk"

Kiba dan Akamaru pun tidak ketinggalan mengomentari si kuning yang satu ini. Sementara Shikamaru hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam dan tak mau berkomentar.

"Eto... Sumimasen mengecewakan kalian. Aku rasa aku harus pulang, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan" balas si pirang putra Yondaime itu.

"Ya sudah sana..." semuanya mempersilahkan Naruto pergi. Sebelum pergi Naruto berjalan mendekat kepada kedua sahabatnya.

.

"Yoooo, sekali lagi aku mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua. Dan Sakura-chan, hari ini kamu tampak cantik sekali, ehehe..." Naruto nyengir seperti biasa.

Sementara gadis yang dipujinya bersemu merah dan berkata "Arigatou Naruto kun".

Naruto kini menatap sahabatnya, "Oi Teme... Aku yakin kau akan membahagiakan Sakura-chan".

"Tanpa kau berkata seperti itupun aku sudah tahu BAKA-DOBE!" pemuda bermata Onyx dengan rambut raven itu membalas kata-kata sahabatnya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu Naruto menatap dalam ke mata gadis yang sangat ia cintai, sampai sekarang pun masih gadis itu. Tatapan dalam penuh arti akan tetapi tidak mampu ia jabarkan dengan kata-kata seakan itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Gadis itu bersemu merah kembali dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oi, BAKA-DOBE... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya dingin dengan tatapan menyelidik yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ehe.. Gomen gomen... Aku hanya ingin pamit untuk pulang terlebih dahulu." Ujar Naruto nyengir.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku mengerti, kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pelantikanmu minggu depan." Balas Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan tidak tau harus berkata apa kepada pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya.

"Ya, aku harap kalian berdua datang, aku menantikannya. Dan Sakura..." kali ini Naruto sengaja tidak menambahkan suffix 'chan' lagi karena ia cukup tahu diri sekarang. Ia mengatakan kalimat yang menggantung sementara Sakura menunggu apa yang hendak diucapkan oleh Pria yang ada di depannya.

"Sakura... Aku senang kamu telah bahagia."

Naruto tersenyum tulus penuh arti. Senyuman yang datang dari lubuk hatinya tanpa menampik fakta yang ada. Namun begitulah ia, berusaha untuk menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita yang kini telah menjadi istri sahabatnya ini.

Dia berjalan dengan kepala tegak meninggalkan kerumunan pesta. Namun punggungnya masih terlihat dari tempat itu. Mendongakkan kepala ke atas, tersenyum tipis memandangi awan yang terlihat seperti menertawakannya.

Setelah semuanya, ia menghilang. Dan kembali membuka 'topeng' yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Takdir impian yang sama sekali tidak berpihak kepadanya.


End file.
